A Day Without Me
by ZebraBow
Summary: xCOMPLETEx xONESHOTx I will marry you if you can go a whole 24 hours without seeing me or contacting me, she said.


**  
_A Day without Me_**

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Oh… this story was so emotional to write. I think that I just wrote it on a whim. You can hate or love it. It's not my choice.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters. I kind of don't own the plot either. It is a knock of an Indian movie that my friend told me about. Well, it is the condensed version…_ **

o

o

o

_

* * *

_

There they sat. In a dim lit restaurant, with high rise chairs. With a quick glance, you may have a seen a loving husband and wife eating a romantic dinner, but they were not. A second look and you would have seen the missing wedding ring from the girls' hand.

She sat there looking at the man sitting across her. Shoulder length auburn hair with few long strands hanging around her face. The rest was pulled back into an elegant bun. Her emerald-jade eyes shone with happiness, but under the layers, was there some sadness?

She tugged at her basic black dress. The man leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She chuckled at it.

"The food is quite good, huh Sakura?" he asked.

"Of course, it is very good Syaoran. A little bit better than your cooking may I add." Sakura playfully added.

"Hey, I thought you loved my cooking!" Syaoran teased.

"I do Syaoran. And don't worry, I love you too." Sakura said as she laughed at her blushing boyfriend.

"I love you Sakura. And that is why I wanted to do this." With that he bend on one knee in the middle of the restaurant with all eyes watching him.

"Marry me," he said to her.

It wasn't a question.

It wasn't a declaration.

It was a statement.

"I will, if you can carry out my deal." She said her eyes in a serious fashion.

He stood up and sat back in his seat. "What kind of deal?" he asked.

"Oh, you know a deal." She said.

"No, I don't."

"Well, the deal is that you have to go a whole day without contacting me or seeing me." Her bangs covered her eyes so it was unable to think what he was thinking.

"What?" he asked. "What kind of a twisted deal is that?"

"I just want to know if you can survive without me." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, alright. Just 24 hours right?"

"Yup, 24 hours then I will say yes to you. Starting tomorrow. " Sakura said.

"Ok, fine." He said as he sighed in defeat.

"Now, lets go back to enjoying our delicious dinner." She took a sip of her wine and held the hand of her soon to be fiancé. "You know that I love you Xiao Lang."

* * *

Syaoran Li did not know what to do for 24 hours. His whole world revolved around Sakura Kinomoto.

He woke up next to her.

He made breakfast for her.

He drove her to work since she was his secretary.

They went out to lunch together.

Went back to work together.

Got home together.

Ate dinner together.

Yes, it was very safe to say that Syaoran Li couldn't survive very well without his cherry blossom.

He ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair. The chocolate brown eyes that seemed very confused looked around in the house that he and Sakura shared. He picked up the cell phone and dialed a phone.

It was ringing on the other side.

"Hello," a mans voice said.

"Hey, Eriol!" Syaoran said.

"So what's up man? Why aren't you at work yet? I mean it's not usual that the CEO and his secretary are late to work." Eriol said.

"Yeah, I was thinking of not coming to work today. You know spend the whole day training at the Li gym." Syaoran said. "Wait a minute, Sakura isn't there?"

"No, she didn't show up today. We all thought that you two were going to do something special today since you proposed to her and all. She did except right?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, but I have to do this stupid deal thing first." Syaoran said furiously.

He could hear the laughing from the other side. "Really? What is it?" Eriol asked.

"She asked me to go a whole day without speaking or seeing her."

"Wow, that's harsh. I am glad that Tomoyo didn't make us do something like that when we got married." Eriol smiled as she thought of his pregnant wife who was probably ranting at home to Meilin about how stupid her V.P. husband is.

"Yeah, it is pretty twisted. I have no clue why she is making me do this." Syaoran said. "Hey man, I got to go now, ok?"

"Bye." Eriol said.

"Please don't screw up my company in the 8 hours that I am not there." Syaoran said.

"Don't worry. I don't feel like talking to your mother today. I have to go now. I think that I can hear Chiharu beating Takashi up down the hall." Eriol said as he clicked the phone off.

Syaoran said as he climbed into his BMW and drove off to his familys private gym.

* * *

He came back to the house about 6 hours later. Sighed and pushed his head in to his arms.

He still had to get through dinner. Everyday, he would make dinner for the both of them. And Sakura would sometimes help, and smile and compliment him.

With Sakura, it was always fun to cook. She would tell you that it tasted great even if it was the worst cooking in the world. Heck, she even complimented Meilings cooking.

Syaoran chuckled as the memories flooded back to him. He pulled up a chair and sat at the table and looked at his ham and cheese sandwich. Syaoran didn't feel very hungry today.

He looked at the seat across from him. The place where she had sat for dinner everyday for a very long time. Syaoran pushed away his dinner and went to bed early.

Only one thought was on his mind. "At least she will be here tomorrow" he whispered to no one.

* * *

He tossed around. His shoulder was hitting something very smooth and soft….. and warm. Warm????

"Sakura," he mumbled. "You are back!" He hugged the sleeping girl.

She tossed around to face him. Yawned and said, "Yeah, I got back last night. You were still sleeping."

"Where did you go last night?"

"Oh, you know around." Sakura said.

"So did I pass your challenge?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, with flying colors too may I add." She teased him for a little while.

"Sakura, can I ask why?" he asked. That question had been running through his mind all day yesterday.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I really really really really want to know," he whined while putting on the cutest puppy dog face ever seen.

"Alright, alright." Sakura looked at the ceiling and tried to hold back her tears. "I didn't want you to end up like my father."

"What?" he was really confused. What did this have anything to do with her father?

"I wanted you to know, that this is what would happen if you married me and something happened to me and I died. You would be an empty soul just like my dad."

"Sakura, I love you so much. Nothing can stand in the way of my love for you. It doesn't matter if I have to go through a million years of loneliness if I can have a single happy day with you." Syaorans amber eyes shone with love and pride. "So, will you Sakura Kinomoto marry me?"

"Yes, I will." Sakura said.

"Here," he picked up the wedding ring from the side table, "put it on."

"It looks beautiful, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it does soon-to-be-Mrs. Li. I must say that it looks very beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Ew…." Sakura said.

Syaoran threw his hands up in frustration. "What now?"

"We haven't brushed our teeth yet!" Sakura said.

"……" Syaoran remained quiet.

"Oh don't tell me that the great Xiao Lang Li is a big softie to his fiancé." Sakura said.

"Hey, don't call me that." Syaoran said. "Can I have my kiss now?"

"Not now. You can have it after I call Tomoyo, Meiling, your sisters, your mother, my family and all of our friends." Sakura said as she started to dial Tomoyos number.

"But that will take hours…." Syaoran said.

Sakura turned around and gave him a puppy dog look that rivaled his.

"Ok, fine just for a few hours right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh things I do for you!"

**_

* * *

_ **

o

o

o

_**Authors note: Hate it or like it. Tell me what you guys think.**_


End file.
